DRAGONBALL Z: THE EVIL OF BROTHERHOOD
by TritonAuthor24
Summary: Raditz and Broly break out of hell, both Super Saiyans with powers off the charts. Cause trouble for the Z fighters. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review,
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Free

**DRAGONBALL Z: THE EVIL OF BROTHERHOOD**

_Super Saiyan. What did it all really mean?_ Goku wondered to himself. _How do my powers relate to those of others. Am I really the strongest fighter in the known universe? Wow! What a heavy title!_

Suddenly an immense amount of pressure ripped onto Goku from all sides as he switched on the computer to a thousand times earth's gravity. He was well and able to stand the pressure as he stood tall. _This is child's play. Let's kick it up a few notches!_ He put it higher and higher as far as the gravity wells could go. It wasn't enough. _Why bother?_

He left the training room, disappointed. The round circle reading 'Capsule Corp.' was on the door. AS he walked out, he spotted Bulma sitting at a picnic table with Goku's sons, Gohan and Goten. Her short blue hair stood out like a sore thumb.

They looked up as they saw him coming. "Hey dad," Gohan called, "is the room free to use now?"

"A, wha? Oh yeah. I don't think you'll get much out of it but sure, go ahead." He answered. Gohan and Goten exchanged glances then raced to the training room. Goku smiled. _Those two'll never learn._

"Hi Goku," Bulma called, waving to him. "Would you like to join me for some refreshments?" She motioned to the punch bottle and four glasses on the picnic table.

"I would, but I can't. I've gotta go see Uub, promised I would spar with him. Have you seen him?"

"Nah, but Vegeta and Trunks are out sparring themselves. Just a few miles north of here I think."

"Thanks, maybe I'll ask them." With ease he slided off the ground, scrunched up his feet and pushed, straightening them. A great amount of wind rushed onto the grass and he sped off out of sight.

Darkness and evil commanded the Underworld. Hell it was called, for hell it was. Raditz spit on the red rock floor. He was breaking free and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He smiled malevolently and curled his hand into a fist. He felt power surge through him. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed, rage flowing through him. All of a sudden a powerful sounding hum resounded throughout. A yellowish glow had overtaken Raditz, his hair bright yellow and his eyes aquatic blue. His muscles were bulging as if they were going to pop.

"Knock it off will ya?" a large man next to him said. He was a lot taller than Raditz and had enormous muscles to begin with. His name was Broly and he was built.

Raditz returned to his normal state within the blink of an eye. "What's a matter, eh? Jealous?"

Broly snorted. "You wish. We're breaking out of here and we can't set off any alarms. Now just through this crack and we're good."

"Then we can _finally_ teach that good for nothing brother of mine some respect!"

"And we will both have our revenge!" Broly agreed.

The two hopped into the crack and fell straight down. There was pure darkness where they felt nothing. They thought they might have been dead. They fell like that for fifteen straight hours. After that they were nearly blinded by bright sunlight as they fell through into the broad daylight of Earth.

They were free...


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring Techniques

Chapter Two: Sparring techniques

"Uhh! Kamehameha!" Goku screamed as he blasted his signature move at Uub. The small boy was standing in a fighting stance. He cuffed his hands together in an open circle and blasted his own beam. Goku's blue and white energy beam met Uub's yellow and white beam in the middle of them, sending both fighters hurling backwards.

They got up and raced to each other, barely hovering above the ground. They engaged in hand to hand combat. Goku kicked, Uub blocked. Uub punched, Goku deflected it. Goku punched, another perfect block by Uub. Their hands and feet were a blur as they slowly rised higher and higher. The two fighters, with both their fists, slammed them against each other, creating a massive force. They flipped backwards and retook their stances.

"Wow Uub," Goku said in disbelief, "you're really getting good. Guess it's time I raised the stakes." He crunched down into a hunched position and began to scream meditatively. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he called. A yellow shield appeared around him, energy circling his body. His entire appearance changed. In a flash he had bright blue eyes and long golden hair. His face was no longer the friendly Goku but a stern fighter keen on defeating his opponent. _Super Saiyan 3! Alright!_ Goku thought to himself. _Let's see if Uub can handle this._ He lifted his hands to the sky, them spread out wide and open. He began to breath in the air. _I've been working on this for quite some time. The Mega-Kamehameha_. A large blue sphere exact in color to the beam released only seconds earlier appeared just above his hands, gaining energy. "Alright Uub. Handle this! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He threw the sphere down at Uub. _It's barely a quarter of its full power. I wonder if he can take it?_ "Mega Kamehameha!" he yelled fiercely.

Uub was ready for it. His hands were cuffed again, this time no electric charge generated from them. He raised them as if he was aiming a machine gun at incoming planes. The sphere flew towards him speedily. At the last second he opened his hands wide, still connected at the wrist. The sphere stopped when it hit his hands, although his firmly dug feet were pushed back as he tried to control it. He grunted.

"I've got you know Uub. It's time to put on the pressure." Goku cuffed his hands much like Uub had done. "Kamehameha!" A small and swift beam rushed from Goku's palms and connected with the sphere, giving it more energy.

Uub quickly realized how overwhelmed he was and with a quick motion had sped out of the target of the oncoming assault. The massive energy wave created a large crater the size of the sphere. Goku smiled at his opponent's quick thinking. Suddenly he felt as if he was choking. Uub had transported behind him and thrown him in a Japanese Death-Lock. He wasn't worried. He took his right elbow and jabbed it into Uub, sending him flying into a cliff nearby. A small avalanche crushed him underneath. With a quick power-up, he blasted out of the pile of boulders and raced to fight Goku.

Only Goku was too quick for him. Right before Uub could throw the first punch, Goku had teleported. He appeared behind Uub and kicked him downwards, sending the boy flying to the ground - and fast. Goku disappeared then reappeared right where Uub was falling. He had his hands lifted above his head, clenched together in one large fist. "Take this Uub!" he yelled as he hammered the fist into Uub. It sent him speeding down to the ground. When he struck, it created a massive explosion on the ground that shook everything near it. After the debris had cleared, Goku could clearly see an exhausted and barely conscious Uub resting spread-eagled in the epicenter of the rocky crater. His mouth twitched helplessly and blood trickled from his nose. He had bruises on his face and one giant bruise where Goku had hammered him on his open chest. His hands had blisters and calluses on them. The white pants he had been wearing were ripped and torn as compared to Goku's outfit. He was wearing his usual orange dojo fighting apparel. Very little of it was ripped or torn. He himself looked like he had just woken up from a good night's sleep, fully refreshed.

He flew down to the ground right beside Uub and powered down. His hair and eyes returned back to normal, as did his muscles. He picked Uub up and took off down to Capsule Corp. He reached it quickly and set Uub down on the medical bed. "Here," he said to Bulma, "treat him back to health will ya?"

"Sure," Bulma said, rushing to him. "No problem."

"Thanks a lot," Goku said. "When he is refreshed tell him I'll be at my house. When Gohan and Goten come out of the training room give them the same message. Thanks." With that he took off towards his house.

Bulma put a wad of tissue up Uub's nose to clog the bleeding. She then began to treat his bruises. If there was one thing that Uub had learned that day it was never try and outdo the legendary Saiyan fighter and protector of Earth - Goku.


End file.
